The Twilight Zone--The Dummy My VersionPart One
by TheTwilightZoneFan666
Summary: Ashley wants to go into the Twilight Zone...and follow her dreams, and that's exactly what she does...


She wanted him so bad, and she didn't know why. He was a dummy. From the Twilight Zone. Well, not exactly. She only wanted his human form. That's all. But how was she going to have him? For herself? Then she thought of an idea, that was so perfect. She went on Youtube, and put on The Twilight Zone—the Dummy part 2, and skipped to the end, when he was human. She picked the perfect time, when the announcer announced them, and jumped in…

She arrived, and she was backstage, while he was onstage. She saw the announcer walking toward her, and she waved.

"Um, who are you exactly?" he asked.

"A friend," she said, seductively.

"Of who's?"

"Willie. Willie Nelson."

"Oh, is that his last name?"

"Duh."

"Well, he'll be back shortly—oh well, look! He's back already!" As soon as he said that, Willie walked in.

"She said she was your friend." the announcer said.

"Um…okay? If you say so," Willie said, heading toward his dressing room, but Ashley blocked his way.

"No, wait!" she shouted, starting to pass out but he caught her. _'Awkward,'_ she thought. He carried her to his room, and laid her on the couch. She reached out to him, but he ignored her. She just now realized she had stripper clothes on, making her even more excited.

"I'm so sorry, I keep on, bothering you," she said, yawning.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to know who you were, that's all," he said, actually sounding normal.

"I'm Ashley. And I want you so badly," she said, grabbing his dick and rubbing it. She was surprised he even had one.

"Mmm…" he moaned as she felt it harden. She took away her hand before he would call security. She felt so guilty for doing this, but she didn't care. Then, as she looked in the corner of her eye, she saw Jerry the dummy, former ventriloquist, staring at her. _'Better not be like the other one,' _she thought. She was just about to get up to lock the door, when he locked it himself. He came back to her, and climbed on top of her, and kissed her passionately. She broke this kiss and the ripped their clothes off. And that dummy was still staring at her. She looked at his naked body, and he was ripped and he had a 6-pack. He was so tall, and his dick was like 12 inches. And she was so lucky that she lost weight, and she looked like a model. And she knew he wanted her too, by the look in his eyes. And she just wondered what was going on in his head right now. But now was not the time for daydreaming. She had to fuck him. NOW.

"Fuck me. I need you inside me, right now." He didn't respond, he didn't say anything back. He was so into it, he didn't want to say anything back, He entered her slowly, and painfully, and she screamed in agony, but at the same time she wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her harder, and she didn't care how he felt about it, either.

"Ohh…Harder! Mmm!..."

"Ohh…" he moaned, fucking her as hard as he could go. He grabbed her hips to keep himself in position, and she wrapped her legs about him to make him fit inside of her more. She closed her eyes, and she wanted to hear his moans and movements. And closing her eyes made it feel even better. She felt her climax coming, and it felt as hot as Hell.

"Uhh!" she moaned as her walls closed tightly around him. His grip on her hips tightened more, and he started to go even faster.

"Mmm! Ohh fuck!" he moaned as he released, and she felt him pulsing and she felt his hot cum traveling up her cervix. _'This is the weirdest fucking night I ever had,'_ she thought. He pulled out of her, and even that felt good. Who cares about what Jerry thought? He's a dummy now, anyway. They got dressed and sat by each other on the couch, since there was no bed to relax in. And that stupid-ass dummy was still staring at her.

"Um…Willie?"

"What?"

"That dummy's still staring at me."

"You mean it was the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well don't worry about that," he said, shoving Jerry into the trunk and locking it, just as Jerry did to him. Perfect revenge. This was the best damn night of his life. He never felt sex before. This was his first time, after all. She was so sexy. So seducing. Her voice, her body, everything about her. He would never give her up for anything. Ever. He just had to act normal. He had to talk normal, or she'd run away. And never come back. And he couldn't let that happen. Not now, never.

"So…where do you come from?" he asked her.

"Um…Ohio. Yep. Oh and I'm sorry for seducing you into fucking me. I didn't mean to," she said, trying to sound innocent.

"No, don't be sorry. I loved it. I've done worse things than you," he said, think about what he did to Jerry. Making it permanent. But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that he was truly human, truly a man, and he would never go back. Even if he had to.

"Well I can't really stay here all night. Do you have any place for me to go?"

"Um…just come home with me," he said remembering where Jerry lived, in New York. He would take her there, and he would pretend Jerry never happened…

They got to Jerry's house at around midnight, and they went inside. It was a pretty decent place, with decent furniture. And it was a home that Jerry worked hard for. She actually felt bad for him, being a dummy for all eternity. But that didn't change her feelings for Willie. At all. She was starting to get tired, but she was afraid she wouldn't wake up here. But she had to take that chance.

"Um…where's the bedroom?" she asked him.

"Upstairs. Last door to the right. It won't be hard to find," he told her. So she listened to what he said, and she found the bedroom. Jerry's bedroom. It had a king-size bed, and the walls were dark red with black curtains. And she liked it, that was her style. She climbed into the bed, and drifted off to sleep…

She opened her eyes, and she was in her bedroom. She knew this was a dream, because she wouldn't travel back this fast. She was just about to get up, when she saw Jerry Etherson, standing in front of her, as he was before.

"Jerry? What are you doing here? Are you really in my dream?" she asked him.

"Yes I am, Ashley. And I know you came from a different dimension. I'm in your dream, so I know your consciousness. And I just wanted to tell you, that what you're doing now, is very wrong," he said with a stern look on his face. She wanted to murder him. He had no right saying this.

"How do you know? I do what I want. You have no idea how much I love you two. And I feel really bad about what happened to you, but that doesn't change anything. I wish I could have you both human, but that's just not possible."

"I know. But doing what you 'want' is not the right attitude. You belong in your world, and we belong in ours."

"But it's not fair! My life sucks there! The only thing good about it is my best friend!"

"I know it's not fair. Nothing is fair. But I promise you. You won't like it here."

"How do you know?" she said, tearing up.

"Well, if you really want to stay here, you can. But you won't be able to go back. Won't you miss your family?"

"No. I love this world more than anything. Come here." He walked over to her slowly.

"Closer," she said, winking at him. He walked even closer and she kissed his lips gently. He tried to push her away, but she embraced him tightly. She didn't want to do too much, or he wouldn't like her anymore. She figured Jerry didn't like sluts anyway. She broke the kiss, but she didn't want him to leave yet. She loved him too now, and she just realized that.

"Don't leave yet, Jerry. I want to talk to you more. I just wish everything was different. I wish you were human!"

"I know, Ashley. I know. I'll always be in your dreams. Every night. We'll spend time together. We'll even make love," he said, smiling at her.

"Okay."

"Hmm…you're gonna be waking up pretty soon. And if Frank calls you and asks where I am, tell him I got in an accident, and I died."

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll see you in he next dream you have. I love you, goodbye." Jerry said, then Ashley woke up.

Talking to him in her dreams wasn't the same. It wasn't enough. She had to do something about it. But she couldn't. She felt like crying, but Willie would be coming soon. And she couldn't figure out who she loved more—Jerry or Willie. She looked at the dummy in the trunk in the bedroom, and she couldn't believe it was Jerry. He was so nice, and so kind. He didn't deserve this at all. Then, Willie came in dressed up in a tux. _'Must be going to another show,'_ she thought.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her.

"Morning, Willie. Did you sleep last night?" she asked, assuming that he wasn't able to.

"Yeah, a little. I slept on the couch downstairs. I didn't wanna bother you on your first night."

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that. Well thanks, anyway. Are you going to another show?"

"Yeah, I am. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure," she said, as they left for the restaurant he was performing at…

They went to the Olympus Restaurant in Dallas, Texas, and Ashley headed backstage. They were five minutes early, and Willie sat in one of the seats, talking to a few people. Jerry was backstage with her on the lounge couch, and she hoped he could talk just like Willie did.

"Jerry?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked in his normal voice, of course.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm so glad I met you."

"Well I'm glad I met you too, Ashley. Willie's coming, it's 7:00. That's the show time. I'll see you in your dream tonight," he said as Willie came in and took Jerry onstage. She overheard them performing their act, and she started to tear up. They way Willie used him, making Jerry talk like him. It was so terrible. She was starting to like Jerry more now. He looked more handsome, anyway. And Willie was just so ruthless, and so cruel. Jerry really didn't deserve what happened to him. She heard the jokes Willie was telling. They weren't even funny at all. Jerry's jokes were better. She knew they were almost done, so she got ready for the impostor Willie to come in. And just after he came in, her cell rang. And it was Frank, Jerry's former boss.

"Hi, Frank. How'd you get my number?"

"Jerry told me. Do you know where he is?" She stepped out of the room, so Willie wouldn't hear her talking.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but Jerry died. He was in an accident."

"What?! He was supposed to be in Kansas City! I'm coming over there now. I have a gut feeling that something more is going on. Hold on!" She was just about to tell him not to, but it was too late. He hung up, and he was on his way there…

She looked out into the audience, and she saw Frank barging in the restaurant. Ashley motioned for him to come to the dressing room, since Willie wasn't there, once again. He ran into the room.

"Where's Jerry? He's not here! Where's Willie?" He looked into the trunk for Willie, but instead he saw Jerry, his former client and best friend, now a dummy. He started crying uncontrollably, but Ashley told him to be quiet, in case Willie came in.

"I can't believe this-" he said, when Ashley shut the door and locked it. So Willie couldn't hear them talking.

"Me neither. But I think I have an idea. Go into the closet, locked the door, and I'll try to turn him back." Frank went in the closet and locked the door, and Ashley covered Jerry with a blanket, and laid him down on the couch. She placed her hands over him, and said the incantation. To turn him back. She closed her eyes, and waited for three minutes. And when she turned to face him, she saw Jerry. The real Jerry, laying there with the blanket still on him. She took the blanket off, and kissed him on the lips, and then, she saw his sky blue eyes open…


End file.
